empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
True Everest Glorick
"So, it looks like we're taking a different approach." Also known as Glorick of the Wind, he is the leader of the crew in part I and of the entire Empire starting in the middle of part II and onward. He is the most powerful person in the series and the true timeline's liberator, proving that he can be trusted. He is respected by the citizens of the world and has the guts to stand up to the World Government when no one else can. He is the wielder of the legendary axe, The Everstar. Despite being a pirate, he's not greedy or after money of any kind. He fights because he feels he's the only one that can truly make the world a better place. He is the protagonist of the Empire series. The Rise and Fall of Newman Crunch After being told about the future from the corrupt timeline's Inferno, Everest starts rethinking his way of doing things and makes sure that he will never become corrupt. Since his next goal is still to kill Newman Crunch, he decides to gather everyone at one place all at once. Since he knows about the suppressing metal that the Marines use to disable any type of manipulation, he creates a fiber that is able to withstand the effects. So, his first encounter with Newman Crunch is vastly different from the other timeline, resulting in Everest declaring war on the World Government for real. At Grand Tower, he engages in battle with Crunch, easily matching him and overwhelming him in their epic fight. His rapid healing and ability to instantly teleport anything or anyone at anytime gives him the upper hand in the match, resulting in his first victory of the rebellion. Revisiting Dark Hades During this time, like the previous timeline, he is taken to Dark Hades prison in exchange for his crew mate's survival. Once in the prison, he and Inferno make a plan to break out with the help of an undercover revolutionary, Raiden Storm. This time, Everest makes sure to stay with Inferno, no matter what, and the two meet up with the rest of the crew. They run into an ex-leader of the World Government and they combine their strengths to take him down. After their victory at Dark Hades (As opposed to the other timeline's failure), they set out once more in search for something that can give them the upper hand against the Marines. Norman III and the OZ War On their quest for a greater advantage, the crew comes across the legendary emperors of the sea. Everest asks for their training, hoping to match, and eventually surpass the great warriors. However, shortly after they start training, President Bartholomew Norman III hires Roy Woods of the OZ pirates to raise an army and track down the Everstar Empire. After rigorous training, Everest, Inferno, and Jackal all become the first emperors of the new generation. Their celebration is short lived, however, as Roy shows up during their ceremony. The Empire strikes back quickly, easily tearing through Roy's forces. The battle rages on for six days, resulting in the Empire's victory. Roy is then asked to join the Empire, which he gladly accepts. Then, the Empire ventures to the East Blue, in order to defeat Norman III. The assault only lasts a few hours, with Everest killing Norman III in the end. The Fall of Mayes Zalious and the World Government Seven years after the fall of Norman III, a second president has gained power. The somewhat out of place Mayes Zalious. Everest and Inferno try to persuade him to step down from power, in an attempt at a diplomatic takeover. However, Mayes refuses and orders a counterattack immediately. Despite Everest's hesitation at fighting Inferno's father, the Empire continues their plan to take World HQ by force. Everest takes on all sixteen former leaders of the World Government all on his own, allowing Inferno to combat her father. After eighty-six hours of fighting, the battle is decided by the death of Mayes, at the hands of his own daughter. Everest kills the former presidents, finishing the battle and earning freedom for the whole world. Epilogue During this time, Everest is seen living a happy life with an unnamed wife and daughter. He states that he did not make the same mistakes that his alternate future self did. He looks out into the vast ocean and states that the world is now truly free.